Tamaki's Requiem
by Lenkish
Summary: A promise long forgotten by the original Black Knight's finds itself fulfilled 5 years after the death of their messiah.


"Since you joined the Black Knights you have only two options: you will either live with me, or you will die with me!"

These words rang in Tamaki's head. Everyday since the Demon Emperor had been executed by Zero he had been on edge. Most of his compatriots had forgotten these words, the victory at narita and all that followed buried this one particular episode of dramaticism from their leader. But not Tamaki.

He had been the only one to truly challenge Zero before the second battle of Tokyo. He had done it as the drunk idiot he'd always been, but in hindsight he liked to think that HE was the one who kept Zero honest in the beginning. It was only when he started to accept Zero, both before and after the Black Rebellion, that things started to go wrong.

He owed everything to Zero, and by extension the original identity of the masked champion of justice Lelouch Vi Brittania. Tamaki knew he was destined for death by firing squad, potentially dragging every single one of his friends with him. He figured he was one, MAYBE two dumb mistakes away from that fate before Shinjiku. But Zero had changed all that. Zero gave him hope. Zero was a means for Tamaki to finally become something.

And he had shat all over it. His best bud, his hope, the only thing keeping him from self-destructing. And the fucker had been a god damned martyr for world peace. And here was drunk stupid Tamaki, still living, still breathing, still fucking.

But those words hammered in the back of his head every day since they had held that bastard prince at gunpoint. Since he escaped with that weird autistic seeming kid he had brought in. Since he had become the Demon Emperor. Everyday Tamaki thought back to the battle of Narita.

He genuinely believed he would be the best leader of the black knights. Because he had been as drunk as ever. But when he sobered up, when he saw the truth, there was nothing but to accept that Zero was a god damn miracle man.

So it came as no surprise, when on the fifth anniversary of the end of Brittanian conquest. On the fifth anniversary of the world gathering together with one voice to say "NO MORE TYRANTS!", that Tamaki once again found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

The man holding it was arguably the most famous man in history. Everyone knew the name of Jesus of Nazarene, but only one living person knew what he actually looked like or the sound of his voice. All 4 billion surviving humans knew this man with the royal purple eyes and a sneer that dripped well deserved condescension. This man was The Demon Emperor. This man was Lelouch Vi Brittania. And despite the faker walking around in the costume, those who stood with him at Narita knew that this was Zero.

"Took you long enough." Was all that Tamaki could think to say. The impossibility of a dead man holding him at gun point was moot. It was happening. And after everything the dumb drunk had seen in his life, trusting in the here and now had become second nature.

"Hmmmmm?" The man whom the world had seen executed hummed.

"After I heard that Ohgi, Kallen and the rest had been capped I figured it could only be you." Tamaki said. His voice was calm and level, as if this was an inevitable outcome of events he himself had forced into motion. Which it was.

"Then I don't suppose I need to explain to you why I must take your life?"

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed, right? You said that a couple of times. Same with that schtick before our first big fight. I get it. You want vengeance. And it looks like you've damn near got it. The fact that you still breathing provin' your own hypocrisy don't matter does it? You just gotta finish the game. I get it. I really do, bud. So just get on with it, you made my last 5 years better than anything before so I can't be too angry at ya. Just I gotta ask, why'd you wait? Why'd you give us all this time in the paradise you fostered? Why'd you leave us this long?"

"Because you earned it."

"Heh, always knew you were my best pal. Fuck, if it weren't for you I'da been dead back in Shinjuku. Probably from friendly fire. Hahaha. Instead I'm Shinichiro Tamaki motherfucking war hero, Black Knight, hero of justice, veteran of the battle against the Demon Emperor. You saved me, buddy. You gave me something I never really had in life before, you know? And I think I get it, why it is you're killin' us now. We killed you. If it weren't for us Zero would have slain the emperor and you would have reigned over this same era of peace we're enjoyin'.

But we fucked up. We fucked up good. Sure we're only human and you, you're some kinda freaky monster thing that doesn't die when it's killed. But at the end of the day you were just the same as us back then. You cared about that cute sister of yours and moved hell and earth for her. And your enemies used us at your weakest point. We've always been cogs in a machine, it's just that was the first time we span a way different that what we really wanted. We weren't fightin for freedom or justice of even good pussy at that point. We were fighting because we were scared.

But you know, I gotta ask, why Kallen? She woulda gone over to your side if you just said please. She fucking loved you buddy. Why'd you do her like the rest of us?"

"She knew better than the rest of you just what it meant to side with Schneizel over me. She chose wrong.", the man said, his tone and expression unchanging.

Tamaki grimaced, "That's pretty cold pal. But whatever, you said it yourself if you die we gotta die too. That's one of them sacred oath things. I've said my piece. So I guess this is goodbye. Ain't no kindness left in this world for me to hope for but for the care of the reaper man. It's been nice seeing you again pal, and for what it's worth, I'm sor-"

A gunshot rang through the night cutting off the man's apology. The boy who pulled the trigger holstered his weapon, the same weapon that had taken the lives of the rest of those who had betrayed him. With the last oath fulfilled the boy whose name had become synonymous with destruction strolled into the misty night, and out of history.


End file.
